United States of Antarctica
The United States of Antarctica (or USA for short) is a penguin-run country based in Antarctica. The capital is South Pole City. Club Penguin is a major port city in the country. Background The USA was founded in 2000 to organize the scattered penguin colonies across Antarctica. It rapidly grew as tons of penguins flocked to the cities. To solve the overload of penguins, the entire country went online, using different servers to spread the citizens evenly. Club Penguin was founded as a small port city in the South Shetland Islands. A group of penguins known as "the Club" provided hospitality to the sailors, giving the island its name. When the penguins started trading with America, Club Penguin became the gateway to the West. It is now the second largest city in the USA. A bunch of high-tech flying gastropods arrived in 1997 and founded Snellville, which joined the country soon after its formation. In 2006 the city of Ternville was placed in the sky for the arctic terns. As a gift, the terns sent proppeller hats to Club Penguin. A recent addition to the country is the state of Pengolia, a land full of grumpy penguins known as The Khanz. The country's official motto is "Booyah Forever!" Currency The currency of the USA varies from state to state. The official currency is in pebbles (notated as P), but in Club Penguin, the currency is gold coins (notated F or fishes; 20P = 1 F). Ross Island uses yellow fish, and in Shiverpool, Antarctic Peninsula, the currency is gray fish. Pengolia uses a currency called the Khan, it is a royal-blue colored cube with the words "GET OUT" written on it. The Khan is notated as K (worth 0.5 F, or 10P). The currency of the Independent Republic of Freezeland is the Freezeland Ccoin (adapted from their ancestors in CP and worth 0.75 F or 1 B) but with a boat on it instead of a fish. It comes in denominations of 1, 5, 10, 20, 50,and 100. Language The official spoken laguage of the USA is English. The written language is Leet. Examples are shown below. / eXamPLES r sh0wn Bel0w.* English: Hey, brother, do you want to go fishing? Leet: h3y, bro, wanna g0 FisHiNg? English: Hahaha, that was so funny! Leet: ROFL, th@t was t0taly FUNNY! English: Don't worry, we'll beat them! Leet: dont WorrY, well t0tt@lY PWN em! *The leet shown here is actually the Exaggerated form of Leet, which is frequently used by Str00dels. The standard form does not use any numbers, and is used by most citizens. States . The Sub-Antarctic Islands are not shown.]] States: *Sub-Antarctic Islands CP is the capital of this state. *Antarctic Peninsula Shiverpool is located here. *Trans-Antarctica A small state that makes most of the country's money. *Eastshield Largest state, covers nearly all of east Antarctica *Ternville High up in the clouds, where all the arctic terns live. *South Pole City This is the capital of the USA. Presided over by the South Pole Council. *Pengolia A really rough land full of grumpy, fish-slapping penguins called "The Khanz". *Ross Island Gained independence from Sub-Antarctic Islands in Jan. 2006. *EmotiVille Ihabited by creatures called EmotiCons. *Uncharted areas-- Lands on the out-skirts of the USA that usually house ghosts, monsters, and hackers. Free Republics *Freezeland The Republic of Freezeland is now in the USA, but is self-governed and is under the USA's economic and military protection.It is a marritime in the west.It used to be uncharted terriotry, but all "hostiles" were expunged and the land was settled and now prospers. *Auzua Mostafique Mostafique Island was accepted to the USA in late 2008. Founded by Bezul Mostafique, it is an eco-friendly island with a rainforest on it. It is self-governed, but is, like Freezeland, protected by the USA's military. *Dorkugal An archipelago inhabited by nerds. Geography Club Penguin is just north of the Antarctic Peninsula. 90-150 (not the island) covers up part of the Peninsula and Trans-Antarctica. Eastshield takes up half of the country, and Ternville floats above the entire continent, with the Sub-Antarctic Islands scattered around the coast. Pengolia is isolated toward the southwestern portion of the continent, sandwiched between Trans-Antarctica and Eastshield. Freezeland is between the Antarctic Peninsula and Eastshield, located on the coast of Antarctica. A huge train route called the Antarctic Express and Highway 1 connect all the states, as well as The Kingdom of Happyface141. Government The government is fashioned in a similar style to the United States of America in that it has three branches. The legislature is maintained by the South Pole Council. The exectutive branch is controlled by the President, Billybob, the Vice President, Rsnail, and the P.S.A. Ninjas are part of the President's Secret Service. The judiciary branch is run by the GourdZoid Council Hall in Trans-Antarctica, making it the only branch located outside of South Pole City. Elections are held every three years. The two parties are the Penguins United Party (PUP), who want more power to the citizens, and the Penguins Power Party (PPP or Triple P), who want more power to the government. Citizens vote for the canidate they want, and the canidate who wins in a state earns all the votes the state is worth. Electoral votes for each state add up to 100 and are distributed as follows: *Eastshield-- 25 votes *South Pole City-- 15 votes *Trans-Antarctica-- 15 votes *Antarctic Peninsula-- 15 votes *Sub-Antarctic Islands-- 15 votes *Ternville-- 10 votes *Pengolia-- 5 votes Free Republics can vote if they choose to, but they must debate in the South Pole Council whether they want to or not. If at least two-thirds votes yes/no, that desicion is followed by all republics. The republics cannot partially vote, which means that if Freezeland votes, Dorkugal must vote also. Electoral votes for free republics add up to 35 and are distributed as follows: *Freezeland-- 15 votes *Dorkugal-- 10 votes *Auzua Mostafique-- 10 votes The Kingdom of Happyface141 can vote if they want to. The kingdom is worth 15 electoral votes. Inhabitants Mostly run by penguins, puffles, and arctic terns. Snails can be found in Snellville. A small mountain village in Trans-Antarctica was discovered to be the native home of talking pumpkins. The city of EmotiVille was raised out of the ground in early 2008 and is inhabited by EmotiCons. Things to attack Mobs: *Skua groups, bent on eating little chicks. *Leopard Seal groups, will eat any penguin! *Orca groups, swin in the sea, same motives as seals. *Hackers, they're just plain BAD. Resources Pebbles, Ice, Snow, Gems, Fish, O'Berries See also * Antarctic Express External links *The United States of Antarctica is an obvious parody of the real-world superpower, the United States of America. Category:Rooms